Cullens Read the Twilight Series
by AliceCullen3
Summary: What happens when a parcel with books arrive, what happens when the Cullens read them.


**Hope you enjoy the story. This story is dedicated to Prince William and Kate Middleton.  
><strong>

**Preface**

**Emmett's POV**

I am so bored. I wish there was something to do. It was the holidays and I would be a senior next year. Carlisle is in his office, Esme is gardening, Rosalie is in the garage tuning my jeep up for me (I love her so much), Edward is at his piano, Alice and Jasper are sitting on the couch staring at the TV blankly.

"I'm bored." I whined. Alice eyes glazed over for a second and came back into focus.

"Emmett go get the door." Huh? Why would Alice want me to get the door? Oh well better find out. I got up off the floor and headed to the door. When I opened it, there was no one there, but when I looked down, I saw a parcel at my feet. I picked it up and headed back inside. I put it in the middle of the room on the floor.

"HEY EVERYONE, COME TO THE LIVING ROOM! WE'VE GOT A PARCEL!" I called. Jasper, Alice and Edward had put their hands over their ears.

"Emmett, you know we can here you perfectly without you having to shout." Edward moaned going to sit in a chair. Everyone had come down and was sitting down on couches with their mates.

"A parcel, I wonder what's in it?" Carlisle wondered.

"Let's find out!" With that, I grabbed the box. On it was a note. I took it off the parcel and read,

_Dear Cullen family,_

_What you have here is a collection of books. I sent them to you because I had a feeling you would enjoy them. If you've having trouble which order the books go in its Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and then Breaking Dawn. _

_From Unknown_

"I wonder why they didn't put their name on the note." Jasper wondered.

Alice had taken the books out. The mystery person was right. Their four books and they had the name on.

On Twilight, there was a picture with a pair of pale hands holding a really red apple. On New Moon, there was a red and white flower with one of its petal falling off. On Eclipse, was a red ribbon that was almost completely ripped. Finally, on Breaking Dawn was a white king chess piece with a red pawn.

Wow, whoever wrote this story had a weird way of expressing their story.

"I wonder who it's by?" I thought out loud. Alice looked at me like I was an idiot. She picked twilight and showed me the front cover. There on the front was a name.

"Stephenie Meyer. " I read. "Hey do you think she sent these books because she wanted our opinion or something."

"No otherwise she would have put her name on the note." Edward said. An idea popped into my head and we know when that happens, I just have to do the idea.

"Can I read first?" I begged.

"What about the back?" Jasper asked. I was about to turn to the back when a hand grabbed the book. I looked up to see my beautiful Rose had it in her hands.

"If we read the back then that would ruin the story. Let's not read the back." I nodded and she gave me the book. I opened the book and began to read.

**Preface**

**I'd never given much thought to how I would die-**

"Not many people do." Jasper commented.

"I didn't." Rosalie replied shuddering. I pat her back. I knew about what happen to her and I felt so sorry. No one should do something like that to an angel.

**though I'd had reason enough in the last few months- but even if I had, I would not imagined it like this. **

"How would you imagine it?" I joked trying to bring some joy that wasn't in the room.

**I stared without breathing across the long room, **

"How can a human do that?" Jasper wondered.

**the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me. **

"That poor person." Esme sighed. Esme always cared about other people.

**Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. **

"I guess that's a good way to put it." Edward commented.

**That ought to count for something. I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, **

"Forks? You don't think the story could be set here." Rose asked. Carlisle shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe we might in this story." Alice started bouncing at her words.

**I wouldn't be facing death now. **

"I'm not surprise, there's nothing good here." Rose scolded.

**But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. **

"I wonder what they found to make them like Forks." Alice wondered. "There is no shopping malls here!"

**When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end. The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.**

"Well that was kind of creepy." I thought out loud. "Can I read chapter one?" Everyone nodded and so I began.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
